freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Mangle
Were you looking for one of Nightmare Mangle's counterparts, Foxy, Phantom Foxy, Nightmare Foxy, Mangle, or Phantom Mangle? Nightmare Mangle = is a secret nightmare animatronic and an antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. It is one of the few new nightmare animatronics introduced in the Halloween Edition, alongside Nightmare Balloon Boy and Nightmarionne. It is the nightmarish and more vicious incarnation of Mangle. Nightmare Mangle is responsible for replacing Nightmare Foxy in the Halloween Edition, and thus shares the same behavior. It is also one of the non-canon nightmare animatronics released in the Halloween update, along with Nightmarionne. Appearance Out of all the nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Mangle appears to be in the most disrepair. Overall, it appears to resemble the original Mangle, except for its endoskeleton parts, which are exposed more than any other nightmare animatronics. It possesses all of the original parts from Mangle, such as the plastic head, endoskeleton head, and various mechanical parts, but appears far more sinister and twisted, though not as much as Nightmare Balloon Boy. Its head shape looks similar to Nightmare Foxy's with added red cheeks and lipsticks, while the second endoskeleton head closely resembles a skull. Nightmare Mangle also has three endoskeleton legs, unlike Mangle, which has two endoskeleton legs and one endoskeleton arm that acts as a leg. Behavior Nightmare Mangle behaves almost exactly like its counterpart, Nightmare Foxy. It is first introduced on Night 2. It will try to enter the Bedroom from either hall, despite it not appearing within the hall. If it succeeds in doing so, it will then enter the Closet. Like Nightmare Foxy, at this point, if the player fails to check the Closet frequently enough, then Nightmare Mangle will come out and jumpscare the player. While Nightmare Mangle is in the closet, static noise will play, making surviving far harder as it drowns out most audio cues. Nightmare Mangle appears in the closet in five phases with each one meaning Nightmare Mangle is closer to killing the player. #Initially, only a Mangle plushie will be found sitting in the Closet. The player can then quickly proceed to exit the Closet without worry. #Nightmare Mangle has transformed into its nightmarish incarnation and is standing upright, with only its right hand and one of its legs visible. It is still safe to leave it and check another location. #Nightmare Mangle is now in a crouching position, its gaping, toothed lower jaw exposed for the player to see. Unless Nightmare Freddy's tiny counterparts or anything else prove to be a bigger threat, the player should now hold the Closet doors shut on Nightmare Mangle. #Nightmare Mangle's head is now visible over its foot, its glaring orange eyes staring at the player and its heavily toothed mouth gaping open. The first time the player checks Nightmare Mangle while it's in this phase in the night, it will snap at the player's face with an angry growl. This gives the player the message to immediately close the Closet doors, or else they'll be attacked by Nightmare Mangle the next time they move elsewhere. #If the player is facing the Bed or walks back towards the center of the Bedroom from either the Closet or the Doors while Nightmare Mangle is in its crouched position, then Nightmare Mangle will eventually forcefully turn the player around (if they are facing the Bed) and jump at the player, its jaw snapping at the player ferociously, ending the game and sending the player back to the title screen. Trivia *Nightmare Mangle creates the same static noise as the original Mangle from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Unlike the original Mangle, Nightmare Mangle has an active left eye instead of the usual right one. **The extra head possesses the right eye instead of the left, unlike the original Mangle's extra head. *Mangle is the only 'toy' animatronic counterpart (Foxy's toy counterpart) to receive a nightmare counterpart. **The same can be said about Phantom Mangle being the only phantom toy counterpart. *Nightmare Mangle is the second antagonist from the entire series to not have two legs, the other being Phantom Freddy. **Nightmare Mangle is also the only antagonist in the series to have more than just two legs. *Upon examination of the Mangle plush in the Closet, it appears to be a simple recolor of the original Foxy's plush. *Out of the three nightmare animatronics introduced in the Halloween Update, Nightmare Mangle is in the most disrepair. *Nightmare Mangle's final frame to come out of the Closet appears identical to Nightmare Foxy's jumpscare in the Closet, the only differences being that it's played with Nightmare Mangle instead of Nightmare Foxy, and it appears sped-up as well. *Nightmare Mangle is the only Mangle counterpart whose body is clearly and fully shown, as seen only in the Extra menu. *Unlike Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Mangle is never seen down the hallways when the player shines the Flashlight. It is unknown why this is. *During its jumpscare, Nightmare Mangle's head is the only part if its body that moves; the rest of it is stiff. *Nightmare Mangle, Nightmarionne and Nightmare Balloon Boy are the only animatronic counterparts that are not reskins of their original forms. *Though Nightmare Mangle is seen hanging in its teaser above the text "COME HANG OUT", it is never seen doing so at all in-game. *Nightmare Mangle is the only Nightmare animatronic in the game to show more of the amount of endoskeleton an animatronic has. Errors *It seems that when Nightmare Mangle does its jumpscare from the Closet, its left eye is spinning, similar to Nightmare Freddy while attacking the player from the Bedroom. |-| Gallery = Gameplay Mangle plush closet.png|A plush of Mangle in the Closet. NMinthecloset2.png|Nightmare Mangle standing in the Closet. NMinthecloset.png|Nightmare Mangle crouching in the Closet. Nm 4.png.png|Nightmare Mangle peeking from the Closet. Nightmare_mangle_spook.gif|Nightmare Mangle's final scene before coming out of the Closet (click to animate). Miscellaneous Gotopiecesbright.png|Nightmare Mangle in the brightened fourth teaser for the Halloween Edition. Nightmare_mangle_extra.png|Nightmare Mangle in the Extra menu. |-| Audio = Audio The sound Nightmare Mangle makes when in the Closet. The sound Nightmare Mangle makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! The sound Nightmare Mangle makes when it is peeking out of the Closet, which both Nightmare Foxy and the protagonist's brother also make. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares